Guía para enamorar a Imizu Asuhi por Ichinomiya Eruna
by Cat Orange and Black
Summary: Si eres Akama Yuuto y tu interés amoroso es cierto chico representante del Club de Astronomía, pero sobre todo; fui yo ¡Ichinomiya Eruna! Quien que te ayudo ¡Los resultados románticos son 100% garantizados!. YuuAsu.


**Guía para enamorar a Imizu Asuhi por Ichinomiya Eruna**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Introducción**_

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba a Ichinomiya Eruna es que era muy perceptiva.

A Eruna le resultaba muy fácil saber en qué estado de ánimo físico o emocional se encontraba la gente a su alrededor, es por ello que lograba muy fácil encajar en cualquier ambiente. Si la gente a su alrededor se encontraba feliz, ella ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas y ánimos para adaptarse a dicho ambiente, por el contrario, si una persona se encontraba triste o enojada indagaba rápidamente el porqué de su estado de ánimo dando lo mejor de sí para solucionar los problemas de sus amigos. Otra cosa que le resultaba muy fácil percibir a Eruna era cuando alguien estaba en el amor.

Eruna adoraba cuando las chicas estaban enamoradas pues estas hacían todo para que aquel chico afortunado las notara, sin darse cuenta que con esto provocaban que aumentaran las miradas y pensamientos pervertidos por parte de la peli-rosada ¡Amaba a las chicas enamoradas!

Los chicos eran todo lo contrario, actuaban de forma desagradable. Aunque bueno no podía culparlos, después de todo, no todos los hombres se comportaban igual de desagradables que Shigure. Había notado que otros chicos se comportaban de manera nerviosa, actuaban de forma imprudente y casi siempre estaban más distraídos de lo que comúnmente un chico podía estar distraído en el día.

Por esas razones y más, a Eruna le resultaba fácil concluir que Akama Yuuto estaba enamorado. Solo bastaba con poner un poco más de atención a la forma que la los últimos días había estado actuado.

Desde hace unos días Eruna había captado como Yuuto había estado más distraído de lo normal pues lo había pillado en más de una ocasión mirando al piso con el ceño fruncido y con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

También en algunas ocasiones había percibido en el chico un leve tartamudeo cuando lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Y por si no fuera poco, lo que había confirmado sus sospechas fue en la plaza de la Academia, cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas discretas que Yuuto les dirigía a cada pareja de alumnos que pasaba frente a ellos, una mirada en la que podía percibir se reflejaban celos, tristeza y anhelo, la típica mirada de un chico que se encuentra enamorado y que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

Eruna tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso con Yuuto, pero al parecer el chico seguía un tanto distanciado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Hubo veces en que Eruna sacaba dicho tema `casualmente', pero el chico cambiaba rápidamente de tema, eludiéndolo a toda costa.

Mientras más pasaban los días más pronto Eruna perdía los estribos de curiosidad que le daban, pues quería saber el nombre de aquella que tenía tan perdido y confuso a Akama-kun.

Poco sabía ella al levantarse temprano en la mañana que este dia que sus dudas iban a ser por fin aclaradas.

* * *

Hoy en día, Eruna y Otone-chan habían decidido ir a visitar al Club de Drama pues Nyamirin había insistido en que últimamente faltaba elevar aún más el ya estado eufórico que se percibía en el Club. Todos se encontraban sentados en el piso, Eruna, Nyamirin, Yuuto, Usamaru, Tonkyun, Kumano y Otone, formando así un círculo alrededor del escenario mientras hacían girar una botella, creando un armonioso y amigable juego de verdad o reto.

– ¡Devuélveme eso Nyamirin, tsutte **(1)**!–, gritaba Kumano mientras lanzaba sus brazos al aire intentando alcanzar su gorro que Nyamirin le había quitado, sin embargo la estatura de esta no ayudaba para nada a lograr su objetivo.

– ¡No hasta que cumplas el reto Kumano-san!– alegaba una alegre Nyamirin mientras empezaba a correr de un lado a otro seguida por una molesta y avergonzada Kumano

–Kumano-san solo tienes que cumplir el reto para que Nyamirin-sempai te regrese tu gorro–sugirió en su habitual tono monótono Tonkyun.

– ¡Me niego!– respondió deteniéndose un momento para dirigir su vista hacia a Tonkyun y luego señalar a Nyamirin que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella agitando su gorro, – ¡Esta pervertida confabulo con la pervertida mayor para imponerme ese reto, tsutte!–

– ¡¿Eh?!–, se sorprendió una confusa Eruna mientras se señalaba a sí misma con un dedo, – ¡¿Quién es la pervertida mayor?! –

– ¡Obviamente tú, tsutte!– respondió Kumano mientras volvía a su tarea de quitarle su gorro a Nyamirin

– ¡No soy ninguna pervertida!– respondió Eruna, pero al momento hizo su típica pose pensativa colocando las manos debajo del mentón, –Pero no negare que me agrado el reto que te dio Nyamirin-sempai. Obligarte a ti a actuar de una forma tan linda ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!–, sin embargo las palabras de esta fueron ignoradas por Kumano.

–Tsk, solo tienes que poner una cara adorable y decir _"Sempai… siempre lo he admirado"_ a Yuuto y ya– hablo Otone mientras de forma desinteresada jugaba con el mechón blanco que sobresalía de su mejilla, – ¿O es que acaso eres una cobarde? –

Esto último dicho por Otone hizo que casi todos se giraran a mirarla y luego a mirar a Kumano, quien al parecer se había detenido y con la mirada gacha y ensombrecida se acercaba al círculo (seguida por Nyamirin que tomaba su respectivo lugar entre Eruna y Yuuto, con una sonrisa triunfante) y tomaba su lugar entre Otone y Tonkyun lanzándole una mirada mordaz a la peli-morada con blanco antes de volver a mirar al piso.

–Fujishiro-san, creo que exagero un poco– menciono Usamaru mientras veía a Kumano.

– ¡No exagere nada! Yo solo dije la verdad. El reto es una burla total. Fujishiro lo hubiera cumplido desde hace mucho. No me sorprendería que Kumano en verdad sea una cobarde– hablo cruzándose de brazos restándole importancia a lo que sintiera la chica a su lado

– ¡Kuro Otone-chan es tan linda!– hablo Eruna mientras abrazaba a Otone quien respondía intentado alejarla de ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo Eruna tuvo que dejar de abrazar a Otone para girar su vista hacia Kumano quien al parecer había juntado sus manos haciéndolas puño y colocándolas frente su pecho mientras levantaba su mirada. Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la escena frente a ellos, Kumano se encontraba con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas por la vergüenza, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y había pequeñas lágrimas que salían de estos.

Kumano inhalo fuertemente inflando un poco sus cachetes dándole una apariencia aún más adorable y linda, ganándose pequeños jadeos por parte de Eruna y Nyamirin. – ¡Y-Yuu….Yuuto-sempai… Si-siempre te e-eh… tetete eh… te eh admirado!– finalizo mientras abría los ojos para poder observar la reacción de dicho chico completamente sonrojada, ganándose más chillidos por parte de Eruna y Nyamirin.

Yuuto quien se encontraba mirando al piso cruzado de piernas y recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha, giro su vista hacia Kumano cuando creyó haber escuchado su nombre, –¿Qué? Oh lo siento, no estaba escuchando… ¿Dijiste algo Kumano-san? –

Sobra decir que los chillidos de Eruna y Nyamirin se detuvieron, dejando una mirada de "¿Qué? Es en serio?" plasmada en el rostro no solo de ellas, sino de todos. Y sin duda la que en peor estado se encontraba era Kumano quien se paralizo completamente con los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?– pregunto Yuuto mirando los rostros atónitos de sus compañeros

Entonces un silencio sepulcral cayo en la sala del Club de Drama, –C-creo que esto es todo el juego por hoy– dijo de pronto Nyamirin que se puso rápidamente de pie y se posiciono atrás de Kumano para levantarla sin que esta quitara aun su cara de asombro, –Kumano y yo iremos por algunos aperitivos ¡Ya volvemos!– finalizo mientras arrastraba a Kumano por toda la sala y salían en dirección al comedor del colegio.

–Usamaru y yo iremos por la bebidas, vamos– indico Tonkyun mientras se levantaba y era seguido por un tropezaste Usamaru que aún no salía del shock

–¡Esperen! Ustedes no saben nada sobre los gustos de Fujishiro. ¡Fujishiro ira con ustedes!– dijo Otone mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a los chicos fuera de la sala. Dejando solo a Eruna y Yuuto. Luego de un breve silencio Eruna hablo.

– ¡Akama-kun! Se supone que estarías aquí jugando con nosotros, no perdido en tus pensamientos– recalco Eruna cruzándose de brazos, para luego proceder a levantarse del suelo y tomar su respectivo lugar en la mesa.

–Lo siento Eruna-san… Creo que me distraje un poco y termine sumido en mis pensamientos– dijo un tanto avergonzado mientras posaba una mano detrás de su cabeza al momento que de igual manera se sentaba en su respectivo lugar que tenía en la mesa.

–Últimamente te sumes muchos en tus pensamientos, incluso pareces perdido ¿Es algo malo? – pregunto ahora con un tono de voz comprensivo mientras miraba a Yuuto cual madre que se preocupaba por sus hijos

Yuuto parecía un poco dudoso pero negó con la cabeza, –No tranquila… N-No es nada– hablo restándole importancia.

–Sino fuera nada no estarías en el estado en el que te encuentras.– Sentencio esto, después se levantó y tomo la botella que estaba en el piso, luego de esto, regreso con la botella y la coloco de forma vertical en el mesa haciéndola girar, –Te he observado los últimos días Akama-sempai, has estado muy distraído, más de lo normal en ti. En varias ocasiones he notado que tartamudeas cada que te saco de tus pensamientos y también que sueles sonreír de la nada y fruncir el ceño igual de la nada… – siguió ante la atenta mirada de Yuuto. Entonces Eruna paro los giros de la botella, haciendo que la base quedara hacia ella y el cuello de la botella quedara hacia el chico de mirada felina, –Akama Yuuto, ¿Te encuentras así porque gusta alguien? –

Tal pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada a Yuuto quien se ruborizo y frunció las cejas al instante, chocando ambas palmas en la mesa parándose abruptamente de la silla, –¡No! ¡Definitivamente no estoy enamorado! –

–Nunca dije que estuvieras enamorado– Una sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por su cara.

Yuuto cayó en cuenta del gran error que cometió al reaccionar de forma impulsiva haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo más profundo. –Entonces… ¿Por qué no me cuentas Akama-kun? –

Luego de un momento de seguir en aquella posición, Yuuto comenzó a sentarse con nerviosismo y con el fleco tapándole los ojos, pero su flecho no tapaba sus mejillas de las cuales Eruna podía ver completamente teñidas de un rojo carmín. –N-No quiero hablar sobre eso Ichinomiya-san– dijo en un tono quebrado y triste

–Vamos Yuuto ¡No le contare a nadie, te lo prometo!... ¡Incluso podria ayudarte!– canto felizmente Eruna lanzando sus brazos al aire

Rápidamente el mencionado alzo la mirada y la clavo en Eruna mientras un brillo cruzaba por sus ojos – ¿En serio? –

Eruna procedió con asentir fervientemente con la cabeza, -¡Por supuesto! ¡La doctora Eruna es experta en temas del amor! No por nada he superado incluso los niveles en modo difícil de juegos Galge **(2)** \- canturreo con alegría, –Así que ¡dime, dime! ¿Cómo se llama ella?– siguió al momento de juntar ambas manos mirando a Yuuto con estrellas plasmadas en sus ojos.

Por varios segundos Yuuto busco fervientemente apartar la mirada de Eruna sin embargo esta parecía seguirlo a donde sus ojos iban. Con nerviosismo y una cara totalmente avergonzada prosiguió a hablar. – Ese es el problema…–

Por un momento Eruna lo miro confundida, entonces tomo eso como señal para proseguir, – E-El problema es que no se t-trata de una chica.–, confeso finalmente mientras posaba su mirada en sus manos temblorosas en un intento de eludir la mirada de Eruna.

Por un momento la mirada de Eruna se perdió mientras procesaba la declaración de Yuuto. ¿No es una chica?, entonces ¿Se trataba de un chico? _"¡Por supuesto tonta!"_ se decía a sí misma en su mente. _"Entonces... A… ¿A Akama-kun ¡les gusta un chico!? ¡Por eso se comportaba tan extraño! Es verdad, cuando te gusta alguien te sientes un poco raro sin embargo, descubrir que te gust- no, más bien, descubrir que estás enamorado de un chico ¡Te haria sentir lo doble de raro!"_

–Eruna ¿Podrías decir algo? Cualquier cosa, solo no te quedes callada… – menciono Yuuto aun sin mirar a Eruna ya que temía la reacción que estuviese plasmada en su rostro.

Cuando Eruna escucho la voz de Yuuto inmediatamente supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se estiro totalmente por encima de la mesa y junto sus manos con las de Yuuto ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de este al momento que ella ponía un rostro completamente serio, – Akama Yuuto…– hablo poniendo aún más avergonzado e incómodo a dicho chico por la mirada que le dirigía, – ¿Acaso eres un ángel que ha venido a hacer mis fantasías Yaoi una realidad? **(3)** – hablo mientras una delgada línea de sangre salía por su nariz. No le dio tiempo al otro para que contestara pues siguió hablando, –Yo prometí ayudarte a conquistar a tu enamoramiento, no importa si es un chico. Cuenta con mi apoyo– finalizo dándole un apretón a las manos de Yuuto.

Por un momento Yuuto miro atónito a Eruna. Sin embargo su expresión se aligero cuando supo que no debió esperarse una reacción diferente de esta, pues Eruna es al fin y al cabo una idiota sin remedio que solo busca la felicidad de ella y de sus amigos. –Gracias Ichinomiya-chan –

Una enorme sonrisa surco el rostro de Eruna, – De nada Akama-kun!... Sin embargo no puedo ayudarte a conquistar a aquel chico si ni siquiera sé quién es, así que dime ¿De quién se trata? –

De pronto aquel rubor carmín y una mirada de absoluta vergüenza llego de nuevo al rostro de Yuuto quien miro con nerviosismo a Eruna. – ¿S-Su no-nombre? –

– ¡Sí! –hablo un poco extasiada la peli-rosa

No podía echarse para atrás, no ahora que Eruna ya sabía su secreto. Trago saliva duro y respiro hondo sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación. –Se trata de…Se trata de Asuhi. –

Un breve silencio cayó de nueva cuenta en la sala, que rápidamente fue suplido por los gritos de fangirl que Eruna daba, –No lo puedo creer, ¡Sabía que Asuhi-kun era muy lindo, pero no sabía que lo era tanto como para atraer tu atención Akama-kun! –, seguía balbuceando ante la mirada avergonzada que Yuuto le deba, –… Pero debo reconocerlo Akama-kun, tienes buenos gustos–dijo guiñándole el ojo y dándole un pulgar en alto junto con una mirada que solo se podía interpretar como seria.

–Ichinomiya-san por favor… – suplico Yuuto ya más que avergonzado.

–Lo siento, lo siento… Pero es que esto ¡es tan lindo! –, continuo Eruna, –Pero bueno… – prosiguió adoptando una postura seria y decidida postrando una mano en su cadera y con la otra señalaba a Yuuto, –… Akama Yuuto. Accediste a que yo Ichinomiya Eruna te ayudara, así que más vale que estés listo porque, a partir de mañana haremos todo lo posible porque Imizu Asuhi se enamore de ti–.

Yuuto no sabía si debía estar feliz y emocionado o estar confuso y aterrado.

* * *

 **(1) En español Kumano dice la palabra** _ **"tsutte"**_ **cada que finaliza alguna oración, esto vendría siendo el equivalente al** _ **"grrr"**_ **que da un oso.**

 **(2) Según la novela, fueron unas amigas de la secundaria de Eruna quienes la metieron al mundo de los juegos galge. Los juegos galge son juegos bishoujo o juegos donde los diseños estéticos son más atractivos debido a la utilización del estilo anime/manga. Estos contienen elementos de romanticismo o seducción, algunos incluso pueden llegar a ser eroge. Puse eso de modo difícil solo porque sí, pero la verdad no sé nada sobre galges o eroges :'v**

 **(3) También se sabe que en algun punto de la secundaria las amigas de Eruna la introdujeron al mundo BL (Boys Love)**

* * *

 **Vaya…. llegaron hasta aquí XD. Pues no tengo mucho que decir. Decidí hacer este fic debido a que me gustan mucho Asuhi y Yuuto** _(¡Dios! Las interacciones de estos dos son tan cannon's)_ **, definitivamente el mundo necesita más YuuAsu y además tenía la idea de hacer un Fanfic así. Este primer capítulo es solo una introducción para dar a conocer todo el embrollo del asunto. En el próximo capítulo se empezara con la dichosa guía, lo que significa que ya viene el romance xD.**

 **Seguramente se preguntaron ¿Por qué lo de** _"…por Ichinomiya Eruna"_ **? Bueno simplemente porque me gusta mucho el personaje de Eruna y quería darle una gran participación.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado este intento de fic(?), y si llegaron ya hasta aquí nada les cuesta dejar algun review constructivo, de opinión o solo a lo YOLO XD, ya que estos ayudan a que actualice más rápido esta historia uwu.**

 **¡Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
